


A Slippery Mess on Deck

by ericsonclan



Series: A Pirate's Life For Me AU [36]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Cleaning, F/F, F/M, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: It's a normal day on the seven seas when things get out of hand.
Relationships: Brody/Mitch (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Prisha/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: A Pirate's Life For Me AU [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683673
Kudos: 5





	A Slippery Mess on Deck

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

It was a fairly sunny day on the seven seas. Willy was looking out the telescope from his perch in the crow’s nest in case there were any bandits or pirates that may decide to make the Ericson Pirates and Ol’ Kickass their enemy. It seemed like there was nothing in sight except for a few seagulls that looked determined to follow the ship as it made its way across the sea. On deck, Clementine and Louis were busy talking about the best supplies to get in the next port town while Brody and Mitch were taking a short break from hauling some crates around. A small smile was on Mitch’s face as he leaned against the ship’s mast and looked over at his lover. Brody seemed happy for a short break, enjoying the conversation she was having with Mitch. She was about to comment on something he said when Aasim strolled forward with a bucket filled with foamy water in one hand and a mop in the other. He set down the bucket with a proud smile.

“Finally, after over three years, I’ve found the perfect solution for our decks.” 

“Whathca got there, Aasim?” Brody turned away from her conversation and looked over at the bucket.

“The solution to our nasty decks,” Aasim gestured around at the deck covered in filth and muck. “This will keep it clean for a lot longer than a few hours.” He motioned to the bucket where he’d tossed in the mop.

“I bet Ruby will really like that,” Louis had a playful smile on his face. 

Aasim’s face started heating up, glancing away from the captain. “I did it for sanitary reasons.”

Mitch scoffed. “Whatever you say.”

“It’s true!” Aasim huffed then looked over at Clementine. “What about you, Clem? Ever had a secret solution to keeping the ship’s decks clean on your old crew?”

“Nope. As long as the blood washed out and the dismembered limbs were tossed overboard, no one seemed to mind some dirt and muck.” Clementine paused, looking at the shocked expressions of the others. “Kidding,” Clementine forced an awkward smile.

“You’re not, are you, Clem?” Louis stood beside her.

Clementine’s face fell. “No.” Her mood immediately turned brighter, however, when she felt Louis’ hand in hers. 

Aasim cleared his throat. “Anyway, this will produce a healthier living space for us,” He lifted the mop up and started to brush it back and forth against the wooden planks of the deck. Mud, muck and what looked like some flecks of blood were picked up by the mop. The rest of the crew watched, some to see whether this solution really was anything special and some in hopes that something interesting would happen. Aasim continued his hard work, pushing forward the bucket with his mop before slapping it back on the deck and washing away the guck. After a while he was nearly done with the deck - only a small portion remained. With a few swift strokes from the mop, the deck was clean. It seemed to practically sparkle compared to before.

Louis gave a whistle, clearly impressed by how effective it had turned out to be.

Aasim flashed a proud smile that soon turned into a smirk. “See?” Aasim turned sharply on his heel. “This is what true cleanliness-” He was cut off when he lost his footing. The decks were far slipperier than he had anticipated. He slid across the deck, his legs doing a sort of weird dance to try and regain his balance as his arms flailed about only for it all to be for not as he ended up on his butt sliding across the deck.

“Aasim, are you okay?” Clementine asked, her feet carefully navigating a way to help her friend up. Louis wasn’t far behind. Brody was about to help as well when she heard a loud burst of laughter from behind her. Mitch was holding his sides as he laughed, his body shaking with the force of it. “Hahaha, you looked like such a dumbass!” He pointed over at Aasim who was struggling to get up only to fall again which only made Mitch laugh harder. 

Brody’s expression turned to a frown. She was about to tell off Mitch for being an ass when a seagull flew overhead with a mighty squawk. Without warning a white substance with small brown flecks fell from the sky, descending rapidly until it landed in an unlikely destination: Mitch’s mouth. Mitch’s laughter immediately stopped as his face twisted in a grimace at the realization of what had landed in his mouth.

“What the fuck,” Mitch spit wildly and stuck his tongue out. “A seagull just took a shit in my mouth!” He shook his head frantically trying to shake out the white liquid in his mouth. Only to pause when he leaned over to dry heave. Everyone looked back at Mitch, their minds trying to comprehend what he had just said when Brody started to laugh, a fit of giggle rendering her immoble. She nearly fell over as Mitch continued to try and get the remnants of the seagull poop off his tongue. Willy scurried down to the deck, trying to contain his own laughter. He ran across it, slipping and sliding as he made his way to the stairs, a fit of laughter escaping his lips. He had to let the others know what had happened. 

\----

Prisha felt her heartbeat pound within her as she kissed Violet. The two wandered aimlessly around in the sleeping quarter until Violet’s back hit the wall. Prisha leaned forward, not wanting the kiss to end. Her hand was placed against the wall as Violet’s hands traveled up, cupping Prisha’s face. It was a long, passionate kiss that only ended when they needed air. But their lips soon found each other again. 

Prisha pulled away only to lean down and place soft kiss after soft kiss on Violet’s collar bone. Violet shivered at the warmth of Prisha’s lips against her skin. She immediately captured Prisha’s lips in a kiss before her hands wandered down to her lover’s hips and pulled her closer. Prisha hummed in approval and fell deeper into the kiss. Neither wanted this to end but it seemed like fate had other plans when the door was suddenly kicked open. The couple pulled apart, shocked by the loud noise when they noticed Willy standing there, wheezing for breath as he continued to laugh. 

“Prisha, Vi, there’s something you’ve got to see!’ He started to giggle again when he realized he needed to explain the situation first. “Aasim was cleaning the deck when he slipped and fell on his ass. So Mitch started to laugh when a seagull pooped in his mouth!” Willy looked back and forth between the two of them with a grin. 

“In his mouth?” Violet looked confused before a small smile appeared on her face. “No way.”

“It’s true! Brody’s been laughing this whole time and hasn’t stopped. You gotta see it before everything’s cleaned up!” Willy didn’t wait for a response and instead scampered off towards the upper decks.

“Well, that ruined the mood,” Prisha mumbled.

“Yeah, seagull shit will do that.” Violet paused for a moment. “Wanna go above decks and see if it’s true?”

She looked over at Prisha who had a smirk on her face. “A chance to see Mitch struggling to get seagull poop out of his mouth? Sounds too entertaining to pass up.”

Violet smiled and grabbed Prisha’s hand before the pair made their way up the stairs. 

They arrived just in time to see Louis in a deep squat, his hips held by Clementine as he reached out to help Aasim with the end of the mop. Aasim struggled to get up, doing a small dance with his feet as he rose. “Perhaps I should rethink the formula.” He nearly slipped and fell over again when he reached the end of his statement.

“You think?” Clem grunted as she held on tightly to Louis. 

Meanwhile over by one of the edges of the ship was Mitch and Brody. Mitch was leaned over the rail while he continued to spit up saliva and seagull poop. Brody was rubbing a comforting hand on his back and holding a cup of water in the other, ready whenever he wanted to gargle again. 

Prisha and Violet shared a look. It seemed like they had missed most of it, but if the past had taught them anything it was that they were sure to hear variation after variation at dinnertime. It was sure to be an entertaining evening.


End file.
